How to save a life
by Anna DG
Summary: Bella, una prometedora médica, inteligente, responsable y con una gran vocación. Edward, un joven y talentoso actor, con el mundo a sus pies y las drogas en sus manos. Él no quiere ayuda, no la necesita, él "puede controlar su vida". ¿Quién diría que dos mundos tan diferentes se podrían cruzar?
1. Summary

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE FUERTE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 **¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo y mi nuevo bebé, espero le den una oportunidad, trataré de escribir varios capítulos antes de publicar la historia, así que cuando lean esto es que ya hay varios caps adelantados.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero les guste este bebé.**

 **Att: Ana**

 **Beteado por: Flaca Paz, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 _SUMMARY "HOW TO SAVE A LIFE"_

 _Bella, una prometedora médica, inteligente, responsable y con una gran vocación por su profesión. Edward, un joven y talentoso actor, con el mundo a sus pies y las drogas en sus manos. Él no quiere ayuda, no la necesita, él "puede controlar su vida". Ella necesita mantener la beca que con tanto esfuerzo se ganó, no tiene tiempo para nada que no sea su carrera. ¿Quién diría que dos mundos tan diferentes se podrían cruzar?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE FUERTE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo, espero les guste. ;)**

 **Att: Ana**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV Bella.**

—Mmmm, cinco minutos más —mascullé medio dormida. Seguía sonando la estúpida alarma—.¡Te puedes callar, idiota! No he dormido más de ocho horas en cuatro días — dije enojada, y estiré el brazo para alcanzar mi teléfono y apagar la maldita cosa. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, preparada para apagarla, vi que eran las seis de la mañana. « _Está bien, tengo que llegar a las siete al trabajo… espera, ¡¿qué?!_ »

—No, no, no, no, no.

Me levanté a toda velocidad, tanta que hasta me mareé. « _Yaaa,_ _Swan, solo es un puto vértigo por levantarte como una demente»._ Corrí hacia el baño. ¡Mierda! Olvidé la toalla y la ropa interior, bueno, no es como si no pudiera andar desnuda por mi casa. Entré al baño, esta vez con mi toalla en la mano y la dejé al lado de la ducha. Me bañé lo más rápido que humanamente es posible. _«Sí, no olerás muy bien hoy, ¿eh?»_ Salí corriendo a vestirme y me tropecé y caí desnuda, mojada y muy enojada al piso. _«¡¿Por qué todo lo malo se junta en menos de media hora?!»_ Desayuné un vaso de leche y cereal, me cepillé lo más rápido que pude los dientes y salí a toda marcha de mi departamento. Corrí, tenía que tomar el jodido metro que se demoraba diez minutos en aparecer. _«Por favor que llegue temprano. Por favor que llegue temprano. Por favor que llegue temprano»,_ repetía como una especie de mantra en mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente llegué a la estación que necesitaba, me bajé, no sin empujar a unos cuantos idiotas quese atravesaron en el camino como un montón de pelmazos. Entré al hospital y el hombre de seguridad me pidió el carné. _«A ver, grandísimo idiota, no ves que tengo el puto uniforme del hospital, no soy una jodida terrorista que quiere entrar y matar a todos»._

—Emm... no lo encuentro —murmuré mientras lo buscaba.

—Lo siento, sin carné no entra, las reglas son para todos —informó malhumorado.

—Pero yo trabajo aquí, acaso no ve mi uniforme —lo enfrenté.

—¿Y qué? Se lo pudo haber robado a algún médico —dijo con tono burlón.

—Mire, señor, voy tarde y necesito entrar, podría dejar de ser tan gruñón y dejarme pasar, por favor —supliqué.

—Mire, niña, ya le dije que…

—No seas cabrón, Jaden —lo interrumpió Pete—, sabes que ella trabaja aquí.Que sea la última vez, niña. —Se dirigió esta vez a mí.

—¡Gracias, Pete! —Entré corriendo y dejé mis cosas en mi casillero. Miré mi horario y me tocaba estar en pediatría en la primera ronda, así que corrí hacia allá. Llegué cansada y justo antes de que llegara el doctor Felix.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó el doctor Felix.

—Buenos días, doc —le devolvimos el saludo.

—Bueno, doctores, tenemos que hacer nuestra ronda por pediatría, les daré una lista de casos por pareja, así que rápidamente ubíquense —ordenó.

Visualicé si Rose estaba libre, y sí lo estaba, así que corrí hacia ella.

—¿Formamos pareja, Rose? —pregunté.

—¡Claro, enana! —respondió emocionada.

—El que tú midas un metro setenta no te hace una gigante —alegué.

—El que tú midas un metro cincuenta y cinco te hace enana —replicó divertida.

—¡Cállate! —Le pegué un codazo en el estómago.

—¡No seas brusca, tonta! —me regañó.

—Lo siento, idiota —le contesté.

Rosalie Hale podría parecer la típica rubia tonta que solo hablaba de ropa y vivía del dinero de sus papás ricos, bueno, en parte era verdad, Rose adoraba hablar de ropa, y sus padres que eran muy ricos la mantenían, pero Rose no tenía nada de tonta, es más, era una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, esa chica era un puto Einstein, bueno no Einstein, pero sí era bastante inteligente.

—Webber y Yorkie, tengan. —Felix les entregó unas historias.

—Hale y Swan, tomen. —Nos entregó las historias—. Swan, no crea que no me di cuenta que llegó cinco segundos antes que yo, trate de levantarse más temprano, ¿sí? —me reprendió.

—Lo siento, doctor —dije y me fui.

—Bella, ¿cuál es tu puto problema? —gritó Rose.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Rose? ¿Te dio la loquera o qué? Además acuérdate que estamos en un hospital no puedes gritar como una loca —le recriminé un poco enojada.

—Lo siento, pero debes dejar de llegar tarde todos los días, eso no está bien —me regañó.

—Lo siento, sabes que aún no me acostumbro a la diferencia de horario —bromeé fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Estás aquí hace seis meses! Creo que es bastante tiempo para adaptarse al jodido horario —respondió divertida.

—Debes cuidar tu bocota, chica, vamos a atender niños —objeté.

—Perdón, tengo la puta boca de un camionero —contestó.

—Solo cállate y vamos, quieres —propuse y entramos a pediatría.

¡No podía creer que se haya pasado tan rápido el día! ¿Les ha pasado que cuando hacen lo que realmente aman el día se les va volando? Pues eso me pasó a mí, no tenía una vida perfecta **,** pero cuando estaba en el trabajo se acercaba bastante, estudiaba Medicina, estaba en mi año de residente y había sido muy duro, pero me encantaba, era algo que había querido hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, podía decir con toda certeza que era mi vocación.

Ya eran las once de la noche, había pasado todo el día trabajando, pasé por pediatría en la mañana, luego tuve mi turno en neurología, después el almuerzo, pasado el mediodía tuve que ir a ginecología, una de mis áreas menos favoritas, por razones bastante obvias, no me gusta mucho ver ciertas infecciones en ciertas partes de la anatomía femenina, y no saben lo que es tener que revisarlas, y… bueno, dejémoslo ahí; luego fui a cardiología y finalmente aquí estaba, en emergencias, la parte más alocada del hospital, nunca sabrás qué entrará por esas puertas.

—Es extraño, la noche está muy tranquila aquí —murmuré distraída.

—¡No digas eso, Bella! ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —dijo Jessica, una de las enfermeras.

—¿Qué pasa? No entiendo. ¿Saber qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Eso no se dice en una Sala de Emergencias —informó Sue.

—¿Por qué no? —volví a preguntar.

—Es de mala suerte, ya sabes, cada vez que alguien dice eso en una noche como ésta, bueno, la cosa se pone loca, llegan casos serios y bueno, la noche se pone de todo menos tranquila —explicó Sue.

—Son solo supersticiones, Sue —aseguré.

—No lo creo, Bells, es algo que siempre pasa —contradijo Jessica.

—No creo que… —me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad. Eran los paramédicos.

—Un accidente de auto, dos jóvenes, por separado, uno de ellos estrelló al otro al parecer mientras iba bajo el efecto de alcohol y sustancias alucinógenas —informó Jacob, uno de los paramédicos.

—Doctora Swan, usted se encarga del que tiene heridas menores, yo me encargo del que está inconsciente —ordenó el doctor Marcus.

—Sí, señor —dije mientras me llevaba al que causó el accidente.

Bueno, debí creerles a Jessica y Sue. Ahora tenía un chico ebrio, drogado y con múltiples heridas por coser, sería una larga noche.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo de este bebé. Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto. Aquí les dejo el link del grupo de Facebook:** _ **www. facebook groups / Twilight . Fanfics . AM06 /**_ **Sin los espacios obviamente.**

 **Besos.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE FUERTE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo de la historia** **Espero les guste.**

 _ **Att: Ana**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **POV Edward.**

—Alguien apague esa maldita cosa —murmuré medio dormido. La alarma seguía sonando. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso esa puta cosa no tenía consideración por mi terrible resaca?—. Apágate, idiota —regañé como tonto a la alarma. Miré el reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana. ¡Genial! Tenía que estar a las nueve y media en el estudio.

Me levanté como un puto zombi y caminé hacia el baño. Sí, tenía unas jodidas ganas de vomitar todo lo que no había sacado ayer de mi cuerpo. Sentía que me estallaría la cabeza. No podía ni moverme, me ardía la nariz al respirar, pero, ya saben, esos eran los efectos de aspirar ciertas cosas, y creía que las _strippers_ con las que había dormido anoche me robaron. Linda mañana, ¿no?

Entré al baño y vomité. No es que tuviera mucho por expulsar ya que anoche lo había sacado todo después de la tercera botella de vodka. Reproduje en mi iPod " _Somebody_ _That I Use To Know_ ". Sí. Era de las personas que amaba cantar en la ducha.

—Now you are just somebody that I use to know! —grité a todo pulmón, sin importarme que me escuchasen. Igualmente los vecinos me odiaban así no cantase en la ducha—. Someeeebooodyyyy! —Sí, eso era desestresante.

Salí y me dirigí a la cocina. Mi casa estaba solitaria y solo vi a mi lindo gato acercarse.

—¡Hola, amiguito! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —Monty respondió con un maullido—. Owww. ¿Quieres comida, tonto? Eres un gato muy gordo, sí, que lo eres, sí, lo eres —dije mimoso, y él comenzó a ronronear. ¿Les había mencionado que adoraba el ronroneo de los gatos? Bueno, si no… ¡Adoro el ronroneo de los gatos! Así que le di de comer a Monty, aunque no mucho ya que según el veterinario, y todas las personas que lo veían, decían que estaba muy gordo.

Me fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Miré el reloj, nueve y veinte. Bueno, qué podía hacer, ¿verdad? Me puse una camisa roja, unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero. Busqué mis lentes de sol que nunca podían faltar. Ya saben, los paparazzi nunca dejaban de ser un dolor en el culo, aunque debía admitir que no solo los paparazzi eran la razón de mis lentes de sol. Ayudaban mucho cuando tenías una resaca de los mil demonios. Volví a la cocina y revisé el refrigerador. Muy bien… Un tomate, vodka, ron, unas cervezas, leche, jugo de naranja, otro tomate. ¿De dónde carajos salían los tomates? Y unas ramitas de algo que no sabía que era, pero no olían muy bien. Bueno, tomaré un jugo de naranja con una aspirina y quizás un poco de ron. ¡Perfecto!

Después de "desayunar", llamé a Emmett para que viniese por mí. Emmett era mi siempre fiel amigo/guardaespaldas/compañero de parranda. Aunque lo de compañero de parranda no tanto desde que había comenzado a decir, y cito: «Lo que estás haciendo no está bien, Eddie. Te estás exponiendo mucho y puede que acabes con tu carrera y tu vida». Al cabo de diez minutos, Emmett llegó.

—¡Hey, Eddie! ¿Cómo estás, querido idiota? —saludó Emmett.

—Ya te he dicho que odio que me llamen Eddie —respondí de mal humor.

—Alguien no se despertó de buen humor —dijo, a lo cual me limité a rodar los ojos.

—¿Nos vamos? Tengo que estar a las nueve y media en el set —pedí, cansado.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Las nueve y media —contesté.

—¡Puta madre! Corre, pequeño saltamontes —ordenó mientras comenzaba a correr.

—No voy a correr, Em, tengo resaca —alegué.

—¡Me importa un culo! —dijo.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué no te he despedido, por favor? —pedí de mal humor.

—Porque me debes muchas cosas, amigo —respondió, sincero.

—Lo sé —me limité a decir.

Llegamos al set en menos de quince minutos, lo cual era una hazaña teniendo en cuenta el tráfico de Nueva York y que estábamos sumamente lejos.

—Cullen. Tarde de nuevo —me regañó el director.

—Lo sé, lo siento —me disculpé.

—Es la tercera vez... —Hizo una pausa—. ¡En esta puta semana! —gritó enojado.

—Amigo, lo sé, perdón. En serio lo siento, es que... — _«No es una buena idea decir lo que hiciste anoche»,_ pensé—. No tengo excusas, lo siento —terminé.

—Mira, Cullen, si no fueras tan talentoso, ya te habría despedido el primer día —dijo—. Solo ve con Rita a maquillaje —ordenó.

—Sí, señor. —Obedecí y me fui con la sexy Rita a maquillaje. Rita, oh Rita. Sus senos eran enormes, su piel morena y su cabello rubio tintado. No era para nada natural, pero era un hombre, y un buen par de senos nunca estaban de más.

—Edward, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy, cariño? —preguntó melosa.

—Bien —respondí. Sí, era sexy, pero sentía que el suelo se movía y no era por ella. Era por las tres botellas de vodka, cuatro de ron y los shots de anoche, sin contar con la cocaína. Oh, sí, dulce cocaína.

—¿Estás de mal humor, cariño? ¿Quieres que te suba el ánimo un poco? —Odiaba que me llamase cariño. Ni que fuésemos algo, pero me gustaba cuando me la chupaba, así que asentí, sabiendo qué era lo que haría a continuación.

Se agachó y me desabotonó el pantalón, bajándolo. Se quedó mirando mi pene con admiración. Sí, nena, lo sé, soy un chico bien dotado. Liberó mi erección del bóxer y comenzó con la felación. Su lengua se movía con confianza sobre mi miembro. Ella era experimentada, de eso no cabía duda. Siguió haciendo su trabajo hasta que me vine con fuerza. Lo tragó todo y se limpió la boca, sin correr ni un poco su labial rojo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Se levantó y se arregló el cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo. Me subí los calzoncillos y abotoné mi pantalón.

—Bueno, cariño, a maquillarte —me dijo y comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Salí de allí y me dirigí al set.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —me preguntó Mike, el asistente del director.

—Sabes que el maquillaje se demora y a Rita le gusta dar el servicio completo —respondí, irónico.

El rodaje terminó después de diez horas.

Salí con Tanya, mi compañera en la película, y le dije a Emmett que lo vería más tarde. Me subí al auto con ella y nos dirigimos al Equinox, el club más costoso de Nueva York.

Entramos por la parte VIP y pedimos unos tragos. Tanya y yo solíamos salir. Fue genial. Ya saben, ella era extraordinaria en el sexo, pero todo se arruinó cuando una noche, después de follar repetidas veces, me preguntó si la amaba, a lo cual no respondí y por supuesto se enojó y comenzó a reclamarme. Ella no era nadie para obligarme a amarla. Si no lo sentía, no le diría que la amaba. Podía ser todo lo que quisieran, menos mentiroso en mis relaciones. Así que decidimos terminar y quedamos como amigos. Aunque ella, en ocasiones, me rogaba que volviéramos, ya se había acabado y no me interesaba.

—¿En qué piensas, Eddie? —Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—En nada —respondí.

—¿Quieres ir a bailar? —preguntó.

—Okay —dije.

Caminamos a la pista de baile, donde después de cinco minutos de movimientos obviamente insinuadores por parte de Tanya, le dije que me iría a la barra, a lo cual ella no opuso resistencia, ya que se encontró a un chico que estaba más que dispuesto a quedarse con ella.

En la barra comencé a beber, y cuando decía beber, era beber. Después de media hora estaba muy borracho. Demaasiiiaaadooo.

—¡Hey, Cullen! —saludó Tyler.

—Holaaaa —lo saludé de vuelta.

—¿La estás pasando bien? —preguntó.

—Acaaso no me veesh —respondí, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Sabes qué te falta? —dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo un paquete con polvo blanco—. Te falta La Dama. —Y colocó a La Dama, como llamábamos a la cocaína, en mis piernas. La analicé por unos segundos y saqué unos billetes de cien dólares.

—Ten —le dije.

—Como siempre, un placer hacer negocios contigo —dijo y tomó los billetes.

Me levanté y me encaminé a The Place. Era donde nos drogábamos. De los "niños ricos y poderosos de Nueva York", no era el único que usaba drogas.

Llegué y busqué el lugar más escondido. No quería que nadie me robase a La Dama. Abrí el paquete e hice una línea en la barra que había allí, luego saqué un billete, lo enrollé en forma de tubo y comencé a inhalar. El polvo entró por mi nariz y ardió, como el puto infierno, pero me gustaba.

Salí del club y le envié un texto a Tanya. **«Me fui. Diviértete PD: Gracias por** **prestarme tu auto».** Guardé mi teléfono y me subí al auto, encendí el reproductor y comenzó a sonar _Back In Black_. ¿Había una mejor canción para conducir? No lo creía. Conduje rápido. Me pasé dos semáforos en rojo. Me estaba divirtiendo cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe y supe que me había estrellado con algo. Mi cabeza sangraba y mi mano dolía terriblemente. ¡Joder! Pasaron unos minutos, horas, no sabía cuánto, y comenzaron a sonar sirenas. Alguien vino y me sacó del auto, y me subió a la ambulancia.

Rápidamente llegamos a un lugar que supuse era el hospital. Me bajaron de allí y al salir, vi que traían a otro hombre que estaba peor que yo. Abrieron las puertas con brusquedad y el sujeto que me traía comenzó a hablar. No le entendía ni mierda de lo que decía, solo sabía que se lo estaba diciendo a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño corto, a la cual me quedé viendo embobado.

—Doctora Swan, usted se encarga del que tiene heridas menores, yo me encargo del que está inconsciente —ordenó un hombre alto y mayor.

—Sí, señor —respondió la pequeña chica castaña y tomó mi silla de ruedas.

Dios santo. ¿En qué problemas me metí ahora?

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior, espero les haya gustado y pues para que conozcan un poco a nuestro chico rebelde.**

 **Link del grupo de Facebook:** _ **www. facebook groups / Twilight .**_ _ **Fanfics . AM06 /**_ **Sin los espacios obviamente.**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE FUERTE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)**_

* * *

 _ **Hello! Como prometí, volví a subir este capítulo ahora beteado. Gracias Yanina ;) Y si pueden notar un pequeño/gran cambio. Ahora la historia es en pasado gracias al consejo de Yanina y de Flaca Paz.**_

 _ **Ahora sí a leer :3**_

 _ **Att: Ana**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV Bella.**

Llevé al chico a una de las camillas para que se recostara un poco. Lo reconocía, sabía que era Edward Cullen, uno de los más talentosos actores del momento, era genial, había visto sus películas, desde sus personajes de acción como policía corrupto en The Capital Law, como también sus personajes dramáticos, como cuando interpretó a un drogadicto que lucha contra sus demonios mientras su padre lo echa de casa y él trata de recuperarse hasta que finalmente muere trágicamente en Personal Demons, como sus roles de comedia en Big Fansy Trouble en donde hace de millonario idiota que lidia con su linda asistente que quiere robarse su fortuna, entre otros, eran asombrosos. No podía negar que me encantaba y creía que era lindo, pero no escondía sus terribles problemas con el alcohol, las drogas y la ley.

—Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y seré tu doctora esta noche —me presenté mientras buscaba una hoja de historia en blanco.

—Eso suena sexy —comentó con una sonrisa hermosa.

—Bueno, pues si a sexy te refieres a la persona que va a lavar tu estómago de toda la basura que consumiste hoy, además de suturar tu mano y cabeza… sí, es sexy —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero sigue sonando sexy —contestó con una sonrisa torcida. _«Sí, es guapo no lo niego»._

—Bien por ti, cariño —dije sarcásticamente con los pulgares arriba.

—Gracias, linda —dijo.

—Bueno, necesito que me des tus datos por favor —le pedí.

—¿Cuáles necesitas, doc? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Nombre? —empecé.

—Edward Anthony Cullen —respondió.

—¿Edad? —continué.

—Veintisiete —contestó.

—¿Enfermedades? —seguí preguntando.

—Ninguna que yo sepa —dijo pensativo.

—¿Antecedentes? —dije.

—Bueno, han sido bastante públicos, he sido arrestado un par de veces… —comenzó a decir.

—No me refiero a esa clase de antecedentes —lo interrumpí—, hablo de antecedentes clínicos —aclaré.

—Ahh, ya —dijo sonrojado—. Pues de niño no tuve ninguna enfermedad rara o algo así, nunca he visto a mis padres enfermos de algo grave, mis abuelos siguen vivos, así que supongo que están sanos. —Hizo una pausa—. Ah, y mi hermana cuando era pequeña sufría de asma.

—Okay, ¿has tenido fracturas o cirugías? —pregunté.

—Sí, una en el pie cuando tenía trece, otra en mi mano izquierda cuando tenía dieciséis y creo que ahora otra vez tengo una en la izquierda —respondió divertido mientras alzaba su mano y luego gritaba.

—Te recomiendo que no hagas eso —le señalé su mano—, quizás te duela.

—Creo que ya me di cuenta. —Hizo una mueca y solté una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, y no has respondido lo de las cirugías —le recordé.

—Ahh sí, bueno cuando me fracturé el pie tuve cirugía, y cuando tenía nueve me dio apendicitis —contestó.

—¿Eres alérgico a algo? —continué.

—No lo creo —dijo pensativo.

—¿Tomas algún medicamento? —pregunté, y agachó la mirada.

—No —respondió y supe que mentía.

—¿Estás seguro? —indagué.

—Prozac —respondió.

—Okay —dije, aunque sabía que me estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejé pasar, ya que el examen toxicológico me lo mostraría después—. Bueno, señor Cullen, primero que todo te inmovilizaré el brazo, después limpiaré tus heridas, luego las suturaré, te enviaré a tomar muestras, luego a radiología y después vendrás aquí de nuevo —le informé.

—¿Cuando vuelva me volverás a atender tú? —preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Posiblemente —respondí, y él hizo un tierno puchero—. Sí, seré yo. —Le guiñé el ojo.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro.

—Lo prometo —contesté y rodé los ojos pero le sonreí.

—Bueno, eso es mucho mejor —expresó con una linda sonrisa torcida y le sonreí de vuelta un poco sonrojada, algo que no es común en mí. _«¡Carajo! Contrólate, Swan, es tu jodido paciente»._

En silencio comencé a inmovilizarle temporalmente el brazo, para que así no pudiera lastimarse más la mano, al terminar me dirigí a tomar unos guantes, algodones, alcohol e Isodine para limpiar la herida.

—¡Auch! —exclamó adolorido e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, debí advertirte que te va a doler —me disculpé.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —afirmó.

Continué limpiando mientras él se quejaba y de un momento a otro agarró fuertemente mi bata y comenzó a apretarla. No dije nada.

—Bueno, ya terminé de desinfectar las heridas, ahora vamos con la sutura —le informé.

—Espera, me vas a aplicar anestesia, ¿verdad? —preguntó alarmado.

—Eso tenía pensado, a menos que no quieras, claro está —le contesté divertida.

—No quiero parecer nena, pero por supuesto que quiero esa jodida anestesia —dijo y se rio, luego se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa? —lo interrogué un poco angustiada.

—Es que me duelen los huesos al reírme —respondió.

—Bueno, tendré que hacerte una radiografía en las costillas también —confirmé.

Le apliqué lidocaína en los lugares donde iba a suturar, y comencé con mi trabajo. _«¡Dios, amo hacer esto!»_ Terminé y admiré por un segundo lo que había hecho. _«¡Bien hecho, Swan! El profesor Evans estaría orgulloso de ti. ¡Esa puta sutura quedó maravillosa!»_

—Se ve bien —me felicitó.

—Gracias, te lo mereces por ser tan buen paciente —dije sinceramente, y él sonrió—. Bueno, señor Cullen, le diré a una de las enfermeras que te lleve a radiología —le avisé.

Llamé a Jessica y ella vino corriendo.

—¡Pero si es Edward Cullen! —gritó ella, y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que es bastante obvio, querida —expresé fastidiada.

—Lo siento, doctora Swan —me respondió, y se volteó a él—. ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo? —preguntó emocionada.

—Jessica, por favor, primero llévalo a radiología, es más importante que tu foto, ya después la tomarás —le ordené.

—Ay, verdad —se rio—, perdón —dijo, y se llevó a Edward en la silla de ruedas.

—Doctora Swan —me llamó Edward, y yo volteé a verlo—. Recuerde su promesa —dijo y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro, señor Cullen, nunca olvido una promesa —respondí seria y le guiñé el ojo disimuladamente, él sonrió y Jessica salió por la puerta acompañada del sexy Edward Cullen.

Deseché los guantes y me dirigí a ver cómo estaba el hombre que venía con Edward.

* * *

 _Prozac:_ _Antidepresivo._ _  
Examen toxicológico:_ _Examen en sangre que revela las sustancias extrañas que se han ingerido._ _  
Lidocaína:_ _Medicamento utilizado para anestesiar localmente._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. :)**

 **Link del grupo de Facebook:** _ **www. facebook groups / Twilight .**_ _ **Fanfics . AM06 /**_ **(Sin los espacios).**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE FUERTE Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)**_

* * *

 **Hello! Aqupi vengo yo de nuevo. Espero les guste el primer capítulo del año. Y algo muy importante que quiero informarles es que las actualizaciones ahora tendrán un horario fijo: Cada 15 días los viernes.**

 **Ahora sí a leer :3**

 **Att: Ana**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV Edward.**

La enfermera me llevaba en la silla de ruedas haciendo caras estúpidas y tratando de hacer una voz sexy cuando me hablaba, si ella pensaba que mostrándome sus grandes senos a cada rato me iba a excitar... pues se equivocaba terriblemente, más me había puesto duro el solo escuchar la voz de la sensual doctora Swan, oh sí, la doctora Swan, esa pequeña castaña con ojos grandes color chocolate me había puesto a mil, lo cual no era algo normal ya que no era el tipo de chica con la que solía, bueno, mmm, para ser claro, no era el tipo de chica a la que me solía coger. Mis relaciones habían sido bastante predecibles, ya saben, todas iguales, chicas con grandes senos, gran trasero, curvas prominentes... lo normal, pero ella no era normal, no era el tipo de chica con belleza obvia, no sé si me entienden, tenía una belleza especial y era atractiva en su propia forma. Isabella Swan, una chica bajita que no creía que midiera ni un metro sesenta, cabello corto y castaño, ojos grandes, muy grandes con respecto a su pequeña cara, aun así hermosos y profundos, con un color chocolate que daban ganas de quedarte viéndolos por siempre, piel pálida, en realidad muy pálida, pero linda y se notaba que era bastante suave, con curvas, aunque no exageradas, y lamentablemente no pude ver su trasero o sus senos muy bien ya que la bata la cubría. Esa chica que acababa de describir era la que había estado en mi cabeza desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Sentí unas ganas tremendas de invitarla a salir, así sea a tomar un café, aunque una chica como ella no creía que me aceptara, ya saben, inteligente, profesional, ocupada, no era el tipo de persona que deseaba relacionarse con alguien problemático y sin privacidad como yo, pero era la sexy doctora Swan, con ella era difícil resistirme, era simplemente preciosa.

—Oye, Edward. —Me sacó de mis placenteros pensamientos en los que Isabella era la protagonista—. ¿Te gustaría, mmm, ya sabes, salir conmigo el fin de semana?

—Linda, mira, no creo, estoy ocupado ese día —mentí.

—En realidad no tiene que ser el fin de semana, puede ser cualquier día, estoy totalmente disponible. —Enfatizó el "totalmente disponible". _Desesperada._

—Ahmm, es que siempre estoy ocupado —respondí cortante, pero luego me di cuenta de que soné bastante grosero así que agregué—: Pero si tengo algo de tiempo serás una... mmm... importante opción.

—Claro, Edward, cuando tú quieras —contestó entusiasmada y me guiñó el ojo. _Ni en un millón de años, cariño._

Entré a esa sala y me hicieron unas radiografías, detrás de un vidrio había un grupo de mujeres mirándome y hablando, sí lo sabía, aunque me gustaba bastante ser el centro de atención, era incómodo.

Después de eso llegó una enfermera y me avisó que la doctora Swan me había mandado a tomar unos exámenes y que tenía que hacérmelos ahora ya que era el único espacio libre antes del lavado estomacal que me harían, lo cual sonaba terriblemente doloroso y asqueroso.

Nos dirigimos a la toma de muestras, donde me sacarían una buena cantidad de sangre, luego de eso me llevaron a una sala donde me harían el dichoso lavado estomacal.

—Chico, veo que ya se te pasó un poco tu borrachera —comentó el enfermero.

—Lo sé, me siento mejor, ya me voy de nuevo con la doctora Swan —respondí.

—Pero la doc Swan dijo que yo te llevara de nuevo con ella —contradijo.

—Pero la doc Swan no está aquí —le contesté, siendo bastante obvio con mis intenciones de irme sin su compañía.

—Pero la doctora Swan pateará mi trasero si no sigo sus órdenes —dijo siendo claro en su negación.

—Buenas noches, muchachos, o quizá madrugada —saludó un hombre alto y de edad.

—Doctor Felix, buenas noches —respondió el enfermero.

—Hola, doc —dije simplemente.

—Edward Cullen, ¡Dios santo! ¿Sabes cuántos paparazis hay afuera del hospital gracias a ti? —dijo un poco fastidiado.

—No es mi culpa ser famoso —respondí simplemente, alzando los hombros.

—James, ¿cuál fue la orden de la doctora Swan? —preguntó el doctor.

—Lavado estomacal —respondió en tono profesional.

—Este hombre no está en estado para un lavado estomacal —contradijo Felix.

—Eso dice aquí, señor —reiteró James.

—No hay por qué hacer pasar a este chico por semejante procedimiento tan horrible solo por eso —negó el doc viejo.

—Esperen un segundo, ¿qué tan horrible es? —pregunté asustado.

—Pues te metemos una manguera por la boca hasta el estómago y luego vomitas mientras te pasamos agua por la manguera —dijo el enfermero tranquilamente.

—¡¿Perdón?! Ni por putas me voy a dejar hacer eso —grité alterado, dispuesto a salir corriendo de aquí lo más rápido posible.

—Espere, señor Cullen, era solo una broma —dijo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas—. Qué delicado, cálmese, nos gusta bromear con los chicos problemáticos.

—Podría demandarlo por esto, señor —alegué enfadado.

—No lo creo, chico, ya tienes suficientes problemas con la ley como para acudir a ella —contestó tranquilo.

—Touché —me limité a responder.

—Déjeme ver su sutura —pidió el doctor mal bromista.

Le mostré mi mano y su cara demostró una gran sorpresa.

—¡Qué buena sutura! —exclamó—. Debo recordar darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones a la doctora Swan.

—Yo se las daré cuando la vea —dije orgulloso de la linda doc que me atendió. Una chica muy lista.

—Está bien, James, llévalo con Swan —ordenó el doctor Felix y se fue.

—Es una buena sutura —opinó James.

—Lo sé, la doc Swan es bastante talentosa —confirmé.

—Si, además es bastante linda —añadió James.

—Yo la vi primero, chico —respondí.

—Eso no es cierto, la conozco hace más de seis meses —dijo.

—Pues si no has tenido suerte con ella en seis meses no la tendrás en los próximos seis —dije, y él se quedó callado.

Avanzamos por los pasillos del hospital, y era muy extraño pasar por ellos, incluso había gente que lloraba, por eso jamás me habían gustado los hospitales, siempre significaban tristeza y enfermedad, aunque Isabella le daba un toque dulce a este lugar. Cuando nos íbamos acercando a los cubículos o como sea que se llamaban estos, reconocí desde lejos a Isabella, ella volteó y sonrió, y eso, eso simplemente me derritió.

—Hola —saludé sonriente.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó en tono suave. Que linda.

—Bien, pero las bromas del doctor Felix no son las mejores —respondí y arrugué la nariz al recordarlo.

—Lo sé, le encanta hacer bromas, aunque son un poco crueles a veces —dijo ella—. Aún no tengo los resultados, tendrás que esperar aquí un rato.

—No me molesta, siempre y cuando tú seas mi compañía —contesté.

—Pues aquí me quedo, no tengo más pacientes por el momento —informó, y no sé por qué, sentí alivio con su respuesta.

—Bueno, quiero conocer a la joven que salvó mi vida —manifesté.

—Eso es un poco exagerado y extraño, pero pregunta —respondió y sonrió.

—Bien, aquí va. Eres muy linda —dije.

—Eso no fue una pregunta —dijo ella apenada, y noté algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, solo quería decirlo —respondí tranquilamente.

—Ah, pues... gracias —contestó ella apenada y sin mirarme a los ojos. Parecía que la señorita Swan debía aprender a recibir cumplidos.

—Ahora sí, ¿tienes novio? —pregunté, y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos.

* * *

 **OMG! Que pregunta ¿no? ¿Nervios? ¿Expectativa? ¿Review? Jajajaja. Gracias por leer y nos vemos dentro de 15 días. Xoxo desde Colombia.**

 **Link del grupo de Facebook:** _ **www. facebook groups / Twilight .**_ _ **Fanfics . AM06 /**_ **(Sin los espacios).**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS PUEDEN CONTENER LENGUAJE FUERTE, TEMAS SENSIBLES Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí vengo a dejar un nuevo cap, espero les guste y perdonen que no lo pude subir ayer pero es que estuve enferma, espero me entiendan. Recuerden que actualizo los viernes cada 15 días.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos a leer :)**_

 _ **Att: Ana.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV Edward.**

—¡Vaya, qué directo! —dijo ella.

—Esa sí fue una pregunta, así que respóndela —ordené suavemente.

—No, no tengo novio —respondió—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Solo curiosidad —me limité a decir. La verdad esa pregunta había estado rondando mi cabeza la última hora y media.

—Siguiente —dijo apurándome.

—Bien... ¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté.

—Veinticuatro, bueno, casi veinticuatro —contestó aún evitando mi mirada.

—¿Cuándo los cumples? —seguí con mi sesión de preguntas.

—Marzo —respondió.

—¿Hamburguesa o hot-dog? —continué.

—Hamburguesa —dijo, y podía jurar que pensó en una, por la expresión de su cara. _Buena respuesta, linda._

—Genial —dije—. ¿Frío o calor?

—Frío —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Montaña rusa o tobogán de agua? —seguí.

—Ninguna, odio las alturas. —Negó y su cuerpo se estremeció levemente.

—Tienes que escoger una... o morirás —añadí con tono macabro.

—¿En qué clase de escenario me plantearían ese dilema? —preguntó confundida.

—Es una suposición —expliqué—, solo responde.

—Tobogán de agua —dijo y arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué ese y no la montaña rusa? —pregunté.

—Podría decir que...

—Doc, los resultados de su paciente están listos —la interrumpió la enfermera ojos verdes y me guiñó el ojo. _Linda, si no estuviera con mi doc favorita aquí, tendrías oportunidad, pero lo siento, estoy ocupado._

—Gracias, Meg —le sonrió amablemente mi linda doctora.

La chica cerró la puerta e Isabella empezó a revisar los resultados y sus gestos me decían que no estaba nada contenta con lo que veía.

—¿Malas noticias? —dije para romper el silencio.

—Me mentiste —manifestó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desorientado.

—Dijiste que no tomabas más medicamentos.

—No lo hago regularmente —expliqué.

—Pero lo haces —replicó.

—Lo siento —me disculpé. _No llevamos ni un día de conocernos y ya traicioné su confianza. Nuevo récord, Cullen._

Ella siguió leyendo los resultados y comenzó a teclear en su computador, luego sacó unos papeles y escribió algo que supongo era una receta para su "paciente favorito", o sea, yo, o al menos eso era en mi imaginación.

—Bueno, señor "creo que es buena idea mezclar drogas, alcohol y medicamentos", esto es para ti —dijo y me entregó una fórmula.

—No me van a hacer lavado estomacal, ¿verdad? —pregunté alarmado.

—No estás tan grave y algo me dice que no es la primera vez que consumes todo esto, así que me imagino que en unas horas ya habrá salido de tu sistema —explicó, y supe que tenía razón.

—Gracias, doc —le dije y sonreí con sinceridad.

—No hay nada que agradecer —respondió.

Me levanté y me dirigí al pasillo.

—Edward —escuché que alguien me llamaba y podía reconocer esa linda voz.

—¿Sí? —contesté.

—No te metas en más problemas, ¿quieres? —me pidió.

—No prometo nada, doc —contesté y le guiñé el ojo.

Caminé por los pasillos del hospital y divagué acerca de lo genial que sería invitar a Isabella a salir, pero también de las grandes posibilidades que tendría de que ella se negara, era algo simplemente imposible. Tuve que pasar a la recepción, firmé un montón de papeleo para mi salida y estaba a punto de salir del hospital, llevando una receta con una linda letra. _Según tengo entendido los doctores tienen una letra horrible, pero la suya es linda y delicada como ella._

—Oye, problemático, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó Emmett.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —Me golpeó mi hermana en el brazo.

—¡Tonta! Alice, ¿acaso no ves que estoy lastimado? —me quejé adolorido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero es que no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé, maldito idiota, ¡pensé que habías muerto! —gritó.

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero no seas exagerada. —Rodé los ojos en gesto de fastidio.

—Alice, linda, cálmate, déjalo respirar tranquilo, acaba de pasar por un momento muy duro y necesita descansar —le dijo Jasper, su reciente "amigo".

—Jazz, casi lo pierdo, y todo por culpa de su estúpida inmadurez —contestó, y comenzó a llorar.

—Vámonos, amigo, necesitas descansar —dijo Emmett, y me comenzó a guiar, luego se detuvo y añadió—: Eh, Eddie, te advierto que hay bastantes fotógrafos allá afuera, están bastante alocados esta madrugada.

—Solo eso faltaba —bufé.

Caminamos un poco hasta salir completamente del hospital, y aunque ya sabía de antemano de la presencia de los paparazis, me sorprendió un poco que hubiera tantos a estas horas de la madrugada. _¿Es que acaso no tienen nada más que hacer?_

—Edward, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estabas drogado de nuevo? ¿Es por Tanya Denali? ¿Estás borracho? ¿Cuánta cocaína consumiste esta vez? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Irás a la cárcel? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tanya iba contigo? ¿Volvieron a estar juntos Tanya y tú? ¿Por qué escapaste de rehabilitación la última vez? ¿Tiene que ver esto con la relación con tu padre? ¿Tu padre te dio esas drogas? ¿Él ha vuelto a entrar en las drogas? —gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, y yo solo podía pensar: _«¿de dónde sacan todo eso?»_

Tratábamos de avanzar entre la multitud pero simplemente no nos dejaban pasar y cada vez sus gritos se hacían más fuertes, y lo peor era que ahora trataban de tocarme.

—Bien, señoras y señores, es suficiente, Edward necesita privacidad y espacio, ha pasado por una situación difícil y necesito que todos abran paso y lo dejen tranquilo —les pidió Emmett de forma amable, pero al parecer a nadie le importó mucho, y cuando parecía que iban a volver al ataque, Emmett intervino—. ¡Ahora! —gritó de forma amenazadora y bastante serio. _Cielos, parece que fuera a matar a alguien._

Después de la advertencia de Emmett todos se dispersaron rápidamente y aunque seguían tomando varias fotos, estaban muchísimo más calmados.

—Gracias, Emmie —le dije.

—De nada, mi hermano. —Me palmeó la espalda y entramos al auto de vidrios polarizados que nos estaba esperando.

—¿Quién conduce? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, pero seguro que no serás tú, hermano —bromeó Emmett.

—Que gracioso —dije fastidiado.

—Mejor lo hago yo, ustedes dos no han dormido nada —dijo Jasper, y le agradecí su consideración.

Alice le susurró algo al oído a Jasper y él asintió y comenzó a conducir, después de unos diez minutos me di cuenta de que no estábamos yendo por el camino hacia mi apartamento.

—Éste no es el camino a mi casa —le dije a Jasper.

—Es por que no vamos a tu casa —me informó Alice.

—¿A dónde vamos? —cuestioné confundido.

—Vamos a la casa de nuestros padres —contestó ella.

 _¡Mierda!_

* * *

 _ **Jummm se puso fea la situación para Eddie jajaja, ¿cómo será su relación con sus padres? Lo veremos en el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer. :3**_

 _ **Link del grupo de facebook en mi perfil = Twilight Fanfics Anna DG.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS PUEDEN CONTENER LENGUAJE FUERTE, TEMAS SENSIBLES Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste muchísimo, gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, es hermoso. También gracias a la/os lectora/es silenciosa/os.**

 **PD: Esta semana no pude actualizar mi otra historia ¿Será Amor? La cuál la próxima vez actualizaré con doble capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer :D**

 **Att: Ana**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **POV Edward.**

—¡Alice Gertruth Cullen! ¡No me voy a ir allá! —proclamé bastante irritado por su repentina y estúpida decisión.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre completo frente a Jasper?! —gritó claramente enojada.

Si hay algo que Alice odiaba aparte de comprar ropa barata, los calamares y los insectos, era que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, aborrecía ese nombre en ella, pero no se lo podía cambiar porque era en honor a nuestra bisabuela Gertruth Nicole Cullen.

—Si su relación va para alguna parte, no creo que debas esconderle algo tan importante, y a la vez tonto, como lo es tu nombre —objeté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Jazzy, ¿te gusta mi nombre? —preguntó ella con ojos soñadores hacia Jasper.

—Todo lo tuyo me gusta, Ali —contestó mirándola con ternura, y Alice sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la jodida lotería y se acercó a darle un beso.

—Oye, chico, los ojos en el camino, no en mi hermanita —le indiqué, esperando a que cortaran su cursi y bizarra escena de amor.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero Alice me distrae —confesó con una sonrisa.

—Ya dejen la cursilería y llévenme a mi apartamento —ordené, y me recosté en el asiento del auto.

—Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Eddie, vamos porque vamos a la casa de nuestros padres —aseguró.

—¿Y por qué habría de seguir tus órdenes, enana? —reclamé frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque eres un completo idiota que casi muere por una serie de errores que sigues repitiendo y no tienes derecho sobre tus malditas decisiones ahora mismo, yo estoy a cargo de tu desordenada vida en este momento —me sermoneó, como ya muchísimas personas lo habían hecho en los últimos tres años.

—Alice, soy un adulto —comencé a defenderme.

—Uno bastante estúpido —me interrumpió—. Solo cállate y no pelees más porque no va a cambiar el rumbo de esto. —Y por su tono no dejó ni el más mínimo espacio para protestar, yo sabía que cuando Alice Cullen estaba decidida a hacer algo, no había guerra nuclear, invasión zombi, u holocausto caníbal que pudiera detenerla, así que me limité a cerrar los ojos y exhalar un suspiro de frustración.

Hora de enfrentar a mis padres

Después de aproximadamente una hora de recorrido silencioso (porque Alice y Emmett se habían dormido), llegamos finalmente a la gran casa de mis padres. _«Bien, Edward, tú puedes, tú eres fuerte, eres guapo y muy valiente. ¡Vamos, Cullen!»_

Bajamos, después de que Jasper batallara bastante para sacar a mi hermana que parecía estar dormida, entre sueños decía cosas como: "Si Jasper está conmigo todo estará bien" y "Edward es un maldito idiota".

Emmett se acercó y tocó el timbre de la enorme puerta color caoba de la linda, y estúpidamente grande, mansión en Upper East Side, uno de los barrios más elitistas de Nueva York, ubicado en Uptown Manhattan, alejado del mundo común y de la energía callejera y artística neoyorquina que yo tanto amaba. Jamás entendí por qué terminaron mudándose aquí y convirtiéndose en los aristócratas por excelencia de Nueva York, sabiendo sus orígenes de artistas sin dinero que trabajaban en películas independientes; orígenes en los que yo crecí, rodeado de poetas frustrados, actores en busca de sus sueños y marihuana en las reuniones nocturnas de mi padre, en las cuales, cuando ya estaba jodidamente con el opio en las nubes, me dejaba participar aunque yo solo tuviera unos ocho años de edad, ahí fue donde encontré tres de mis mayores gustos: actuar, tocar el piano y las drogas. No piensen que mi padre me daba cocaína o heroína, era solo marihuana ocasional que yo tomaba de la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta, recuerden lo de "artistas mugrosos y hippies", así que estaban bastante obsesionados con todo lo natural, pero como ya todos saben, la marihuana es el gran amigo hijo de puta que te presenta al resto del grupo. Nunca había culpado a mi padre por mi gusto adquirido a tan temprana edad, sabía que fue terriblemente irresponsable y estúpido, pero él no sabía lo que hacía, no estaba en condiciones para decidir por sí mismo y menos por mí. Tampoco me obligó a seguir en ese camino, de hecho había tratado de sacarme de eso desde que tenía dieciocho años, pero no lo había logrado, y no era como que tuviera que hacerlo, yo podía dejarlo cuando quisiera, no controlaba mi vida, nadie lo hacía.

Luego de un minuto se escucharon pasos acercándose, y el estruendoso grito de mi madre que era algo como: «Carlisle, Edward está aquí, está aquí, mueve tu trasero acá, ya».

—Hola, Emmett, querido, ¿cómo estás? —Abrió la puerta mi madre y estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a mi mejor amigo.

—Señora Esme, que linda se ve, y estoy muy bien, aunque tenga que manejar para este jodido idiota aquí todos los jodidos días —respondió alegremente. _Nota mental: Patear el trasero de Emmett lo antes posible._

—Lo sé, mi niño es un cabeza dura, gracias por cuidarlo —expresó mi madre con ternura, Emmett sonrió y yo... puse los ojos en blanco.

—Madre, aquí estoy —le recordé agitando mi mano.

—¡Eddie! —chilló emocionada—. ¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme?

—Estuve ocupado —murmuré distraído—. ¿Acaso compraron nuevas cortinas?

—Sí, son persas, nos costaron un ojo de la cara, pero son hermosas, ¿verdad? —informó mirándome, tratando de descifrar algo en mi expresión.

—Son lindas, pero un poco innecesarias, ¿no crees? —comenté con el ceño fruncido a tan extravagante gasto.

—De vez en cuando hay que consentir a la casa —aseguró con una sonrisa.

En ese momento bajó mi padre por las escaleras y sus ojos se agrandaron, mostrando la sorpresa en ellos. Creía que en este punto quedó claro que no solía visitar a mis padres con mucha frecuencia.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Alice me obligó —contesté con sinceridad. No soy el tipo de persona que se va con rodeos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —proclamó Alice lo bastante despierta ahora.

—Estoy aquí, y no soy un niño, así que no te expreses acerca de mí como si lo fuera —protesté enojado.

—Eres mi hermano menor, y eres prácticamente un niño, porque no eres capaz de tomar decisiones de adulto —exclamó igual de enojada, y pude notar como Jasper trataba de calmarla con un suave toque en el dorso de su brazo.

—Deja de tratar de arreglar mi vida, está bien así, no necesito ayuda, yo controlo mi vida. ¡Maldita sea! —grité, exasperado por el comportamiento sobreprotector de mi hermana, entendía que quisiera cuidarme, pero no era su deber, no era deber de nadie.

—Edward, vimos en las noticias lo que pasó —intervino mi madre con ojos llorosos—. No puedes seguir así, necesitas ayuda, Edward, te estás dirigiendo a un abismo sin retorno, no quiero eso para ti.

—No necesito ni quiero que se preocupen por mí, estoy bien, puedo dejarlo cuando se me dé la maldita gana —declaré irritado.

—Edward, sé lo que sientes, estuve en el mismo punto que tú, sé que puedes salir de esto y llevar una buena vida —comenzó a decir mi padre.

—No, tú no me vengas con sermones de "cómo llevar una vida saludable", tú más que nadie vivió de la manera más loca, y mírate, aquí estás, con una gran y lujosa mansión en uno de los estúpidos mejores barrios de Nueva York —dije.

—No quiero que seas como yo, no quiero que pases por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar a este punto, no quiero verte tocar fondo para que de una maldita vez te des cuenta de lo malo que es y de lo mucho que necesitas una mano que te saque de allí, Edward, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de que hayas crecido en ese ambiente, de que por mi culpa estés así —confesó señalándome, haciendo énfasis en mi apariencia de zombi de _The Walking Dead_ , pálido, ojeroso, ensangrentado, y con un yeso en el brazo.

—No comiences con las culpas, nadie me está obligando a hacer lo que hago, y nadie me obligará a dejarlo hasta que yo lo decida —aseguré decidido—. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya de aquí. Alice, dame las llaves del auto.

—Ni creas que eso sucederá —respondió Alice segura.

—Entonces me iré a pie —respondí.

—Ed, al menos podrías quedarte aquí esta noche, quiero cuidar a mi hijo, asegurarme de que estás bien —suplicó mi madre.

—Voy a estar bien...

—Quédate, viejo, yo te llevo mañana a tu apartamento y mientras tanto podemos disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de tu madre —propuso Emmett entusiasmado.

—Tocará —mascullé dándome por vencido, y luego le susurré a Emmett—: Pero nos vamos lo más temprano posible, tengo que ir al estudio mañana o me despedirán.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano —dijo.

Después de comer y despedirme de mis padres, pero no de mi hermana, porque seguía muy enojada conmigo, subí a mi antigua habitación, donde todo seguía igual que la última vez que me quedé aquí, recorrí el lugar, lleno de recuerdos y me acosté en mi cama, divagando acerca de la vida y de lo sucedido en el último día.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora linda doctora Isabella Swan? —Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Emociones fuertes ¿no? Ahora saben un poquito más acerca de la vida de Edward y de cómo entró a su mundo de perdición. Quiero aclarar que cuando dice que empezó a los ocho años, no significa que haya estado drogándose cómo si no hubiera un mañana desde ese tiempo, cuando digo esto me refiero a que a esa edad fue en la que conoció este terrible vicio, pero no lo adoptó con fuerza hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente grande para conseguirlo por sus medios.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, se los agradezco demasiado. Besos y abrazos desde Colombia y nos vemos en 15 días.**

 **Link del grupo de Facebook:** _ **www. facebook groups / Twilight .**_ _ **Fanfics . AM06 /**_ **(Sin los espacios obviamente.)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS PUEDEN CONTENER LENGUAJE FUERTE, TEMAS SENSIBLES Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / elite .fanfiction)**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! ¿Cómo están? ¿Felices de verme de nuevo? ¡Espero que sí! Ningún "lo siento" va a arreglar el hecho de que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero para serles sincera, la falta de tiempo y en muchas ocasiones de inspiración no son las mejores aliadas para una escritora.  
Las actualizaciones normales están de vuelta y haré todo lo que pueda para que se mantengan así. Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo, enserio.**

 **Actualizaciones los viernes cada 15 días (lo sé hoy es jueves, así que si tengo tiempo y puedo subir antes los capítulos, lo haré).**

 **Ahora sí... ¡A leer! *Salta de la emoción***

 **Att: Ana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Bella.**

—Hola, Bells, ¿cómo te fue con el estúpidamente sensual e increíblemente talentoso Cullen? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Fue muy amable —respondí escuetamente.

—Oye, oye, niña, me vas a tener que contar todo —declaró.

—Ay, Rose... —comencé a decir, pero su mirada de "Dímelo o te voy a hacer la vida imposible" no me dejó más remedio—. Está bien, es muy lindo, fue súper dulce, aunque me hizo demasiadas preguntas que ni al caso.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido Rose.

—No me refiero a que hayan sido groseras, ni mucho menos, pero no son preguntas que le sueles hacer al doctor que te está atendiendo, si sabes a lo que me refiero —aclaré.

—Ya, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime qué te preguntó.

—Bueno, cosas como mi edad, mi cumpleaños y ese tipo de preguntas como: "¿Qué prefieres, esto o lo otro?" —contesté.

—Qué extraño —dijo ella confundida.

—¡Lo sé! Fue súper raro, pero no me molestó —dije sinceramente.

—Creo que le gustaste —afirmó ella con una sonrisa y dando brinquitos de emoción.

—Ay, por favor, Rose, esa es la teoría más estúpida que hayas siquiera imaginado alguna vez —dije rodando los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿perdón? —contestó en su usual tono dramático.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué sería algo totalmente absurdo el siquiera considerar esa posibilidad? ¿Ah?

—Porque él es él y yo soy, pues, yo —expliqué encogiendo los hombros.

—Guau. ¡Excelente respuesta, doctora! ¿Necesitaste de tantos años en la universidad para dar tremenda respuesta tan brillante? —exclamó sarcásticamente.

—Rose, sabes a lo que me refiero —dije, y ella movió sus manos en gesto de que continuara—. Él es un famoso actor de Hollywood, sexy, adinerado y bastante mujeriego, todo el mundo sabe eso, y yo... mírame, ¿qué tengo de especial para que alguien como él se fije en mí?

—Eres muy linda, inteligente, divertida, sencilla, ¿sigo? Bella, no necesitas ser una despampanante y adinerada chica de Hollywood para que alguien como él o cualquier puto chico en el mundo se fije en ti, ser tú es suficiente razón para que consigas a alguien, ¡vamos, chica, necesitas subir esa autoestima un poco!

—Bien, bien, suficiente charla de superación personal por hoy —declaré con una sonrisa.

—Bells, cambiando de tema, ¡necesitas ir a dormir un poco, mujer, te ves terrible! —dijo señalándome.

—¡Genial! Pasamos de un "Bella, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera" a un "Te ves terrible, eww".

—Soy realista, Bells, pero fuera de broma, ve a dormir —ordenó.

—Como ordene, mi capitán —contesté.

Caminé hasta la sala donde se encontraban los casilleros con las pertenencias de todos los doctores del hospital, sopesando las posibilidades que alguien como yo tendría con alguien como Edward. _«Bella, él es demasiado sexy, sin olvidar el hecho de que es muy famoso, además tú eres tú, y esto no es High School Musical o alguna película para adolescentes, el chico sexy no se enamora de la nerd, y todo el mundo sabe que eres bastante nerd, no tratemos de olvidar el pasado, ¿recuerdas? No eras la chica más popular en ese entonces. Además lo acabas de conocer, y sabes que es un poquito problemático y es tu paciente, ¡por Dios! ¡Es tu jodido paciente! Tienes que ser profesional, pero ¡¿viste sus ojos?! ¡Chica, qué ojos! Eran hermosos, de un color café, no tan oscuro, con un poco de miel y algo de verde si miras detenidamente. Grrr... Está bien, vamos a calmarnos, no es como si fuera a pasar algo, ¿o sí? Porque no estaría nada mal, en verdad, estaría muy bien, qué digo bien, ¡sería fantástico! Aunque no lo conoces bien, ¿qué signo será? ¿Seremos compatibles? Tengo que buscarlo en Google, es lo bueno de que sea famoso, es más fácil de acosar... ¡Bueno, basta, Bella! ¡Qué loca estás! Un chico te habla bonito y ya vas a buscarlo en Google para saber su signo zodiacal y si es compatible contigo, ¿qué carajos te pasa? ¡Qué vergüenza, niña! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Aunque no tanta, porque nadie se va a enterar...»_ Mientras me dirigía hacia ese lugar, inmersa en mi conversación conmigo misma pero sin hacer ruido, ya que, bueno, era un hospital, a nadie le gustaba que hicieran ruido cuando estaba enfermo, además sería raro ver a una doctora hablando sola, me encontré con Jacob.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? —saludó alegre.

—Bien, Jake, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te terminó de ir en la noche, mucho trabajo? —pregunté.

—Bien, aunque efectivamente, hubo mucho trabajo, ya sabes, la noche y más un viernes, las cosas siempre se ponen alocadas —contestó.

—Lo sé, debí creerles a Sue y Jessica —comenté sonriendo.

—¿Lo de que nunca digas que la noche está tranquila? Siempre pasa —dijo, y yo solo asentí—. En fin, Bella, quería preguntarte algo, emmm... mañana, bueno hoy, pero por la noche, ya sabes.

—Sí, sí, entiendo —me reí.

—Bueno, vamos a ir a ese bar nuevo, Midnight Sun, ya sabes, todos hablan de lo bueno que es y como sea, emmm... quisiera invitarte a que vinieras con nosotros —me dijo algo nervioso.

—Amm, sí, claro, ¿quién más va a ir? —pregunté.

—Pues, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Angela, ya sabes, el grupo —informó.

—Bien, ¿puede ir Rose también?

—Claro, sí.

—¡Genial! Le diré —aseguré.

—Genial, nos vemos entonces en el Midnight Sun a las nueve de la noche.

—Sip —confirmé.

—Vale, nos vemos, Bella —se despidió sonriente.

—Nos vemos —me despedí de vuelta.

Por fin llegué a la sala de los casilleros, abrí el mío y tomé mi bolso, colgué la bata, cerré el casillero y salí de allí. En la recepción me despedí de todos y miré el reloj de la pared, me sorprendió ver que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana. Salí del hospital y me dirigí a tomar el metro que me llevaría a mi apartamento en Greenwich Village.

—Bells, Bells, ¡Isabella Marie Swan, despierta! —gritó Rosalie.

—¿Qué putas quieres, Rosalie Moon Hale? —grité de vuelta.

—No me llames por mi nombre hippie, no sé qué coño pensaba mi padre al ponerme Moon. —Agitó la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación.

—Él era muy hippie en los 80's y tú lo sabes. —Me reí al recordar las fotos del padre de Rose en esa época.

—Sí, lo sé —se rio también.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de nuevo.

—¿Lista para la hora glam? —chilló emocionada.

—¡Siempre estoy lista para la hora glam! —contesté divertida.

Si algo había que disfrutáramos hacer juntas, aparte de trabajar, era arreglarnos juntas, ya fuera hacernos mascarillas, maquillarnos, ir de compras, todo ese tipo de cosas, nos encantaba. Aunque sonara algo frívolo, pero... la hora glam nunca le hacía daño a nadie, y era jodidamente genial, ya que ella tenía mucho sentido de la moda y un talento impresionante para el maquillaje y peinados, yo no tenía tanta habilidad para eso, ya que no lo solía hacer muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, ¡sí que lo disfrutaba!

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a arreglarnos, de pies a cabeza, además ¡la chica sí que tenía una colección de maquillaje para morirse! Cuando terminamos nos veíamos geniales.

—Lindo trabajo con el cabello, Rose, debiste ser estilista en otra vida —la elogié, ya que, para ser sincera, mi cabello era la cosa más difícil de arreglar, primero porque era corto y segundo porque era muy liso y nunca tenía forma de nada, así que el que Rose lograra darle algo de volumen y forma era algo admirable.

—Gracias, pequeña Swan —agradeció, orgullosa de su creación.

Mi cabello y maquillaje eran sencillos, pero lindos, al igual que mi ropa, unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa blanca con unos bonitos detalles en rojo oscuro y unos tenis Converse rojos.

Rosalie iba más sexy que yo, con un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus curvas, con unas zapatillas blancas y una chaqueta negra.

El taxi llegó y bajamos, nos tomó unos veinte minutos llegar al Midnight Sun y unos cinco más para poder entrar, ya que había algo de fila. Luego de por fin entrar, visualizamos a los chicos y nos dirigimos a ellos.

—Hola todos —saludé, y todos respondieron.

—Hola, ¿qué vamos a tomar hoy? —preguntó Rose alegremente.

—Rose, acabamos de llegar, no te vayas a emborrachar, por favor —le rogué. No era como si se emborrachara todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con todo.

—Cállate, castaña aburrida —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, y le devolví el gesto.

Comenzamos a hablar y tomé dos cervezas, nunca había sido muy fan del licor, todos seguían en la conversación y yo solo podía pensar en el tremendo calor que estaba haciendo en el lugar, así que me quité la chaqueta que traía, pero aun así seguía con calor, entonces decidí que quería algo de aire fresco.

—Rose, voy a salir, quiero algo de aire fresco —le informé a la rubia.

—Está bien, pero no te pierdas —contestó.

Me levanté del lugar y comencé a caminar entre la multitud. _«¡Cielos! Sí que viene gente a este lugar»._ Le pregunté al barman si sabía dónde quedaba la terraza y señaló la dirección, le agradecí y me dirigí al lugar. Cuando llegué habían varias personas, aunque claramente no tantas como dentro del bar, me apoyé en la baranda de la terraza, que tenía una excelente vista de Nueva York, y la contemplé por un rato, luego decidí que era tiempo de volver adentro porque ahora el problema era el contrario por el que había salido, ahora tenía frío. Caminé en dirección a la salida, pero me tropecé y luego choqué con un hombre, derramando su bebida en su camisa.

—¡Dios mío, cómo lo siento! —me disculpé muy apenada, mirando el desastre que había causado en su ropa.

—No hay problema, fue un acciden... —El chico no terminó de decir la palabra cuando lo miré a los ojos. Era _él_ —. Doctora Swan, qué gusto y qué grata sorpresa verla por acá.

—Edward —dije, bastante sorprendida.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Teorías? ¿Comentarios? ¡Review! Jajajaja. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Grupo de Facebook: Twilight Fanfics Anna DG (Link en mi perfil) :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes al igual que la historia son de mi total autoría. El título lo saqué de la canción "How to save a life" de The Fray. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación parcial o total sin mi autorización. No al plagio.**_

 _ *****_ _ **ALGUNAS ESCENAS PUEDEN CONTENER LENGUAJE FUERTE, TEMAS SENSIBLES Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL, LAS CUALES LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD***_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / elite .fanfiction)**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, como lo prometí. Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo que me brindan siempre; perdonen por no actualizar más seguido, pero se me hace súper difícil hacerlo, por cuestión de tiempos, y aunque sé que no es disculpa, pero mis estudios no me lo permite, ya que ahora estoy estudiando también por las tardes y además los sábados, por lo cual no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, espero les guste muchísimo y recuerden que actualizo los viernes cada 15 días.**

 **Att: Ana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **POV Edward.**

—¡Despierta, enano! —Me sacudió Emmett con su acostumbrada brusquedad.

—No soy enano, lo que pasa es que tú eres gigante, hermano —le respondí fastidiado, yo no era tan bajo en realidad.

—¡Claro, un metro con setenta! —dijo y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es un metro con setenta y seis! Y está en mi identificación —alegué molesto.

—Está bien, esos seis centímetros hacen mucho la diferencia —proclamó sarcásticamente mientras se carcajeaba como foca.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes una risa tremendamente fea?

—No, porque no la tengo, todos aman mi risa —contestó con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Quién es "todos"? ¿Tu mamá? —me burlé.

—Mi mami ama mi risa, y todos es todo el puto mundo —dijo falsamente ofendido.

—Cállate, nene de mamá. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú qué puedes decir? Estás en la habitación reservada para el bebé Eddie —alegó con tono burlón.

—Oye, no es mi culpa, hace mucho que no me ve, es normal que me quiera consentir —protesté divertido.

—Levanta tu estúpido trasero y ve a comer, porque si no recuerdas, tienes que irte a trabajar, grandísimo idiota —me regañó.

—Cállate, y más bien tráeme una pastilla para el maldito dolor de cabeza que tengo —ordené.

—¡No soy tu maldito sirviente! —objetó.

—Pero sí mi asistente, por algo te pago, idiota —contesté.

—Pues entonces renuncio —declaró poniéndose de pie.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil y haz lo que te digo, grandulón. —Le lancé una almohada.

—Solo lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo ordenes, y pues... porque también necesito el dinero —respondió y finalmente se rio.

—¡Muévete, McCarty! —grité riendo.

Emmett y yo nos tratábamos muy mal, pero ninguno se enojaba, porque sabíamos que era solo en broma. Ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, aunque sonara un poco gay, nos necesitábamos para todo, éramos algo dependientes el uno del otro. Él había sido mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, y ahora trabajar con él era genial, nos íbamos de fiesta y éramos los reyes de ésta.

El grandulón me defendía cuando me fastidiaban por mi estatura, siempre había estado para mí y yo siempre estaría ahí para él. Me había salvado el trasero tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Emmett me trajo lo que le pedí y bajamos a desayunar, mi madre preparó unos deliciosos pancakes, ella sabía que los amaba.

—Entonces dime, Eddie, ¿cómo va la película? —preguntó mi madre.

—Bien, es un muy buen papel, lo peleé mucho con este idiota de Alec Vulturi —respondí con una mueca al recordar al imbécil de Alec "Soy el rey del puto universo" Vulturi. El maldito tenía que aprender que si te declarabas lo mejor de Hollywood, tenías que demostrarlo.

—No entiendo qué le pasa a ese muchacho, si su madre es tan amable —dijo.

—Sí, la señora Vulturi me cae bien, es muy amable —reconocí. Ella siempre me había tratado muy bien e incluso me había ayudado a conseguir trabajo cuando necesité el dinero.

—Pero su hijo es un maldito bastardo —añadió Emmett con la boca llena.

—Niño, cuida tu vocabulario y termina de comer antes de hablar, te lo he dicho muchas veces —lo regañó mi madre. _¡Toma esa, Emmie!_

—Lo siento, señora Esme —se disculpó.

Terminamos de comer, recogimos los platos y no dispusimos a salir. Me despedí de mis padres, pero aún no hablaba con Alice, seguía enojada conmigo, así que le dejé una nota: _**«Querida Ali, lo siento mucho si te hice enojar, espero me perdones, sabes que te quiero, enana, y entiendo que solo quieres cuidarme, pero no soy un niño, sé lo que hago. Espero que podamos hablar pronto. E»**_

Salí de la casa, no sin antes prometerle a mi madre que la visitaría más seguido. Nos subimos al auto, el cual Emmett condujo obviamente, ya que a este punto estaba claro que no podría tocar el volante de nuevo hasta no pagar las posibles multas que me habían dado, esperando que no me hubieran quitado la licencia.

Llegamos al estudio, donde grabé durante unas ocho horas. Entre descansos, repetición de escenas, etcétera, salimos a las ocho de la noche.

—Sí que fue un día largo, viejo —suspiró Emmett sentándose en el sofá de mi camerino.

—¡Lo sé! Solo quiero relajarme, hermano —contesté.

—Deberíamos ir a ese nuevo lugar del que todos hablan —propuso.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté.

—El Midnight Sun —respondió.

—No lo sé, le prometí a la doctora Swan que no me metería en problemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál doctora Swan? —interrogó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ella fue la que me atendió, su nombre es Isabella Swan —contesté, y se me formó una sonrisa al recordarla.

—Oye, viejo, tienes que contarme sobre ella —demandó emocionado cual niño pequeño, lo cual era gracioso por su enorme tamaño.

—Es muy linda, aunque no exuberante, su apariencia es bastante delicada, es muy dulce y una excelente doctora, me atendió muy bien, además olía como a flores. —Sonreí.

—Parece que alguien quedó flechado —declaró moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

—No comiences, Emmett, solo me pareció linda, eso es todo. Además, qué oportunidad tendría con alguien como ella, ¿crees que una inteligente doctora va a meterse con alguien tan problemático y sin privacidad como yo? —añadí.

—No te menosprecies, viejo, en esta vida todo es posible —aseguró—. Bueno, enano, ¿vamos al fin?

—Pero no voy a beber, creo que tengo que descansar un poco de eso, por lo menos estos días.

—Está bien, señor responsable, no beberemos.

—Bueno, vamos a ver cuál es la locura que todos tienen por ese lugar. —Ambos nos levantamos del sofá y salimos de allí.

—Vengo con Cullen —comunicó Emmett al guardia de seguridad, el hombre un poco más alto que él me echó un vistazo y miró la lista, luego nos dejó pasar, lo cual era un alivio debido a que ya estaba un poco abrumado con tantos flashes y gente gritando por todos lados mi nombre, y si al menos dijeran cosas amables, pero los paparazzi eran unos malditos bastardos y siempre sabían cómo sacarte de quicio.

Entramos al lugar y era bastante grande, había bastantes zonas, incluso estaba una VIP, donde pude reconocer a ciertas personas, las cuales me invitaron a subir, pero me negué, no quería meterme en problemas, no esta noche.

—Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, quiero alejarme de la tentación —le grité a Emmett por encima del ruido del lugar. No solo me refería al licor y a las drogas que obviamente estaban por allí, si no a las hermosas chicas que nos hacían gestos seductores e incluso sugestivos para que las acompañáramos.

—Huye tú, amigo, tengo veintiocho años, estoy soltero y no he tenido acción desde hace dos semanas, mis instintos me llaman —dijo, y le sonrió a la pelirroja que estaba bailando en la pista.

—Emmett, sabes qué, ve con ella, yo me iré a fumar un cigarrillo en la terraza y luego me iré a casa.

—Sabes que no puedes conducir, hermano —me recordó.

—Pediré un taxi, ve —aseguré.

—Está bien, cuídate, idiota —se despidió, y le hice la seña de pistola con mi dedo.

Subí a la terraza y me recosté en la baranda, allí saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí, esto me relajaba un poco.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen, verdad? —chilló una chica morena y su amiga rubia gritó también.

—Sí, así es —respondí.

—¿Nos podemos tomar una foto contigo? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Claro —asentí, y me acerqué a ellas para tomarnos la foto.

—Gracias, Edward, eres genial —agradeció la rubia, y la morena asintió con una sonrisa.

—No hay por qué agradecer —contesté con una sonrisa sincera, y ellas chillaron nuevamente, luego se fueron.

Terminé mi cigarrillo y lo apagué, estaba dispuesto a salir de allí cuando una seductora voz me llamó.

—Parece que eres muy bueno en lo que haces, ¿no? —dijo, y ¡maldición, esa chica era sexy!

—Pues, eso es lo que dicen, así que supongo que es verdad —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Buen punto, soy Victoria —se presentó.

—Edward.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Edward, pensabas irte tan temprano? —preguntó de una forma que sonó bastante seductora.

—La verdad es que sí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

—Bueno, podrías quedarte un rato, tomarnos algo y luego, no sé... ver qué pasa —propuso, y no me pude negar cuando mordió su labio inferior.

—Tú ganas, linda.

Me encaminé a la barra de cocteles y pedí un mojito para ella y un vodka martini para mí, los pagué y cuando iba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica de cabello rojo, me estrellé con alguien y ambos tragos se derramaron en mi camisa.

—¡Dios mío, cómo lo siento! —se disculpó la pequeña chica.

—No hay problema, fue un acciden... —Iba a calmarla, pero me percaté de algo muy, muy importante, era _ella_ , la linda doctora Swan—. Doctora Swan, qué gusto y qué grata sorpresa verla por acá.

—Edward —dijo, y sus ojos estaban como platos. _Lindos ojos._

—Sí, soy yo —respondí tratando de calmar la tensión del momento.

—Lo siento, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Bien, ya me recuperé, tuve una muy buena atención en el hospital —dije, y pude ver un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

—Eso me parece muy bien —contestó y se rio suavemente.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunté.

—Vine con unos amigos, ya sabes, a relajarnos un poco después de una semana algo dura —contestó.

—Lo sé, fue una locura en el hospital ayer y los estúpidos chicos problemáticos no facilitan nada tu trabajo —añadí medio divertido, medio avergonzado.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero es mi trabajo y me gusta —dijo sonriente, y le sonreí de vuelta.

—Edward, ¿por qué te tardas tanto, chico sexy? —gritó Victoria, y no pude decir nada, solo vi la expresión de Isabella, pasó de ser una linda sonrisa a sorpresa y luego... ¿decepción?

—Oh, me tengo que ir, mis amigos deben estar esperándome, un gusto verlo, señor Cullen, espero que se mejore completamente —se despidió seria.

—Eh, que estés bien... —me despedí, pero dudaba que ella lo hubiera escuchado, ya que salió muy rápido.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó irritada.

—Es la doctora que me atendió ayer —contesté aún con la vista en la salida de la terraza.

—Ah. Y entonces, Edward, ¿vamos por más tragos?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? No sé a ustedes, pero a mi parecer si Edward, si quiera contemplaba la posibilidad de tener algo con Bella... se le complicó un poquito todo. Pero no hay nada sin solución ¿verdad? ¿Si se habrá dado cuenta de la razón de la reacción de Bella? Lo veremos...**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos dentro de 15 días.**

 **Grupo de Facebook: Twilight Fanfics Anna DG (Link en mi perfil)**


End file.
